bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yard
Yard is the fourth Adventure map. It is roughly rectangular in shape with the base located in the center. It was the last map when the game was first released. Features Friendlies are fleas exclusive to the yard level that man machine guns and help your side. Friendlies are periodically captured, at which point your current friendlies disappear, and new ones spawn, but with army fleas pointing guns at them. Fortunately these army fleas don't attack, because they don't really count as enemies. Kill them, (they go down in one hit) and now the friendlies will start attacking the enemy bugs with a turret they spawned. There are many places on the map were friendlies can spawn; they will never be in every location at one time. The quantity of friendlies and the power of their weapons never constant. Sometimes you have a few weak friendlies close to base, other times you have a lone friendly with a powerful weapon. Friendlies are extremely important and should be freed whenever possible. Also watch out for the cute cat which wakes up in night and kicks you like the robot in the playroom. It always sleeps in the daytime. Of course it doesn't shoot anything, but it deals more damage than the robot, and it's faster. Enemies There are many small scorpions on this map, meaning that a strong ranged attacker is needed. Also, watch out for the Vampire Bugs. They move quickly and has a strong melee attack, but only attack at night. At the light of day, they coccoon up, making them almost invincible and might distract your turrets/Friendlies into shooting at them. There are also very army ants instead of the army fleas. Queen Ants are also a bit common on this map. Strategies Set up choke points. Whenever friendlies are held hostage, find and free them immediately. (You can free them easier with a fast-hitting hero like ant, termite, fly, etc.) Termite is most effective on this map: just setup his powerful turrets around the stash or around the field, then forget about the Queen Ants/Giant Spiders. You an setup his turrets almost anywhere on this map. Forcefield turrets are also very useful as they can defend the stash from all directions. Have a crowd-controller, it's always good. Machine Gun turrets are also useful as the little grubs can come from any direction, which is sometimes annoying. A good turret setup is 3 MGs + Forcefield (when you have termite on the team). 3MG's will kill all small enemies, and Forcefield is really helpful for this map as because the Grub Launchers, Butterflies and other enemies can attack from various directions. Be aware of the kitten at night, because it can ruin your plans for defending if it hits you. It's large knockback can delay you from stopping the siege bugs. As stated above, Termite and his turrets are great for defending in this map, because of the sheer amounts you can build and their flexibility in location. Also, make sure you have enough knockbacking skills so that you can avoid the Vampire Bugs while searching for food. Category:Maps